Democratic Republic of Germany
by Gilboobs
Summary: Story about the birth of Democratic Republic of Germany  East Germany . Not historically correct. LietPol, forced!GerPol. Warnings: mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai, and mentions of rape,


**Lithuanian's POV**

I remember being in absolute shock when I saw Poland for the first time since the start of World War II.

Mister Russia and I had been very busy making preparations in case Germany was to turn on us… which we _knew_ he was going to. Vilnius (son of Poland and I) had come to live with Latvia and Estonia and Warsaw (Vilnius's twin sister) had stayed with Poland.

Now, I stood next to Mister Russia, both of us watching in absolute horror as Poland came in the room with Germany, Warsaw flanking Poland.

Poland's stomach had enlarged greatly since I had been away.

"Let's hope it was too much pirogi," Russia muttered.

I saw Germany plop in a seat, leaving Poland and Warsaw to stand beside him.

Only two days ago, Poland and I had communicated via radio. He told me, "Things have, like, gotten, like, totally insane. It's nothing that I can't, like, handle, though."

I had not thought things had gotten this crazy.

Poland and I met eyes. My boyfriend's beautiful blues welled with tears and he dropped his gaze.

Warsaw had her wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail. My heart broke looking at my beautiful daughter. Other than the hair color, she looked exactly like Poland. The look my daughter wore on her face was one of absolute forlorn, an expression one does not expect to see on the face of a four year old.

And there Germany sat, proud as ever. I was ready to explode.

Sometime during the meeting, America and Switzerland had started fighting about Switzerland stealing money from Jews. America yelled, "I'm gonna rip your balls off for realz, dude!"

Sweden then demanded a break, so both of the twits could cool down.

Poland and I met up in the hall. Russia did not object to us talking what-so-ever.

"Liet!" Poland sobbed into my chest.

I felt the child Poland was carrying move. I had the slightest bit of a smile beginning to form on my face. This was a big thing since I had not smiled since the day Poland was invaded.

"Th-the baby isn't, like, yours, Liet," Poland told me, his body shaking. "G-Germany raped me and… and… and…" Poland unleashed another round of awful sobs.

"I know," I whispered as I rubbed his back. "I've been gone since 1939. It's 1943. I know."

"POLAND!" Germany hollered.

Poland's body shuddered against. "H-he's, like, gonna, like, kill me."

"No, he won't." I kissed Poland's forehead. "You'll be all right."

"POLAND!"

And with that, the love of my life had to go over to Germany.

"Off go two very troubled individuals." France was standing next to me. I had a suspicion he knew something I did not.

**Poland's POV**

I went back to Germany. Warsaw was with him, and she was crying because she didn't get to go see her father.

Since she was still so small, I was able to pick her up. I squatted down and lifted her. As I attempted to straighten myself, Germany shoved me from behind.

Throwing my hand on the wall, I managed to catch myself. Turning to face Germany, I snapped at him, "What the hell is, like, wrong with you?"

Germany grabbed my upper left arm and jerked me around. Warsaw buried her face in my neck and began crying. I somehow managed to bite Germany on the shoulder.

"You," Germany began with a smiled. "Are in _so _much trouble."

**Lithuania's POV**

"What do you mean?" I asked.

France sighed heavily. "Back in the… 1800's, I believe, Germany had invaded Poland."

"Yes," I told France. "I know."

"One night, Germany had gotten terribly drunk." France's gaze was far-off. "He raped Poland and Poland then became pregnant. Poland, seven months later, gave birth to the child. Germany didn't even allow Poland to see it. The bastard killed the baby a good five minutes after it was born." France wiped several tears from his eyes. "To this day, Poland doesn't even know what the gender of the baby was."

I was stunned and appalled. Germany had betrayed Poland's trust. That bastard was going down… just like a cheap bottle of vodka.

**Poland's POV**

It was midnight when Germany, Warsaw, and I got home. Knowing what was coming, I took Warsaw upstairs to her room.

"_These are the days I'm happy that Germany and I sleep downstairs." _I thought to myself.

Once I was back downstairs, I saw Germany in just his boxers.

"You know," He began. "I'm really hard right now."

I let out a deep, shaky sigh.

That's when the door to the front porch was flung open.

**Lithuania's POV**

I stood in the doorway, France beside me.

"Oh no you don't," France warned.

"What are you doing here?" Germany asked.

I seated myself at his kitchen table. "France and I are staying until Poland has the baby."

"And Russia will probably come here soon," France added.

Germany sighed, knowing that he had been defeated. The evil-steals-my-boyfriend-and-child-back-stabbing-baby-killing-liar headed to his room.

Poland sighed. I looked him over. His skin was very pale, the whites of his eyes were tinted a pinkish-red, and he looked about ready to pop.

"When are you due?" I asked.

Poland shifted his hips. "I'm, like, thirteen days overdue and, like, the baby is, like, fourteen pounds."

I glanced over at France, who was wide-eyed. "My dear, you are so… petite! I'm very shocked that you could carry a child so long overdue!"

**Poland's POV**

"I'm, like, shocked I can too," I said, shifting my hips. The baby had dropped very low into my pelvis and it was painful.

"You should go to bed," Lithuania suggested.

I yawned. "All right."

**THE NEXT DAY - Lithuania's POV**

I came out of my room and into to the kitchen. There I found France cooking breakfast and Poland sitting on a chair.

"When do you think the child will come, my dear?" France asked.

"Whenever it, like, feels like it," Poland responded.

I took a seat next to Poland.

Suddenly, Poland gasped.

I looked down in between his legs. There was a huge blood spot.

**Poland's POV**

"What happened?" France shrieked.

My body shuddered. "M-my water just, like, broke!"

Germany came out of the bedroom, picked me up from my seat, and carried me back into our room. Something told me that this delivery was going to be very painful.

Germany yanked off my underwear and parted my legs. I felt him probe my "opening". My breathing hitched.

At the end of the humiliation, he told me, "You're about eight centimeters."

I was horrified. This baby was coming - and soon.

**Lithuania's POV**

I kept my ear pressed against the door for about three and a half hours before Germany told Poland he could begin pushing.

My boyfriend's horrid shrieks were a noise I did not wish to hear.

Germany said something about how Poland was losing a lot of blood. France lost it.

"You Kraut! Open this damn door!" France screamed, pounding on the door with tears flowing from his eyes.

**Poland's POV**

I tried to block the pain from my mind. It was all too much, though. I remembered the last child I had that Germany fathered. I refused to have a repeat of that.

I felt a ton of blood gush from my body and smear against my thighs. "Liet!" I screamed. "Liet! I'm dying!"

Germany wasn't being much of a help at all. He just positioned himself comfortably in between my legs and watched my struggling.

My energy was depleting quickly. Tears poured from my eyes. It was a lot more painful than Vilnius and Warsaw's birth and they were two babies at once.

I wanted to shove this thing out - and fast.

**Lithuania's POV**

France was slumped against the door, sobbing for Poland. His sobs were drown out by the pitiful shrieks of my lover, though.

Germany said something that I could not hear and Poland screamed, in a scared voice, about the baby being breech.

France moaned something awful-sounding in French.

"_Poland's going to die," _I thought to myself.

**Poland's POV**

I was worried that the baby would suffocate or get lodged in my pelvis or something like that.

When I felt something begin pass through, I breathed a sigh of relief. _"This is almost over."_

The baby was about half "out" before it got stuck. I pushed harder. And harder. And harder. There was no child - just more blood and no encouragement from Germany.

**Lithuania's POV**

Poland struggled for a another hour before the wail of an infant pierced the air. I rushed into the bedroom. Germany was holding a blond little boy. He kept repeating something over and over again German in a sweet voice.

Poland looked absolutely exhausted. I ran over to his bedside. "What did you name it?"

"Democratic Republic of Germany."


End file.
